1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an exercise apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a rope pulling exercise apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern life can be very busy and exhausting. Many people are suffering from chronic fatigue because of lack of exercise. All kinds of exercise apparatus are thus invented and produced, to help people develop exercise habit or train different muscle group.
One of the most popular exercise apparatus is the sit-up board. Conventional sit-up board, however, is for only one kind of exercise, sit-up. Repeating the same sit-up exercise can be boring easily. Moreover, limited muscle groups can be trained or exercised provided conventional sit-up board.
Improved sit-up board therefore produced, with all kinds of additional functions. Some sit-up boards can adjust the decline angle. Some sit-up boards include a spring at the backup plate making doing sit-ups more easily. By adjusting or lowering the difficulty of doing exercise, people can enjoy more fun and confidence using the exercise apparatus. Nevertheless, the exercise mode and the muscle group trained are still limited.
Some exercise apparatus further combine multiple exercise machines into one apparatus, to provide versatile exercise mode, such as sit-up, rowing, running, weight training, etc. All these exercise modes can't be performed at one time though. One exercise is to be performed at one time. As a result, the muscle group trained is still limited in each exercise session. And since these exercises are standard and common, it can get boring easily and not ideal for those who start on developing an exercise hobby. Furthermore, usually this kind of “versatile” exercise apparatus are designed for intense training, but not for people who want to relaxing and developing an exercise hobby. When people get bored or frustrated, the exercise hobby can be difficult to cultivate.